


The Drinking Game

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drunk Draco, Funny, M/M, Party, drinking game, drunk, potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At a party Pansy comes up with a drinking game in which they all drink whenever Draco talks about Harry. As the night progresses and they all get progressively drunker it comes out about the game and Draco, who is drunk, storms away from the party and winds up finding Harry sitting on the astronomy tower railing.





	The Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I based this off of a post I saw on tumblr once. Hope you like it. :D  
> -UsagiDawnie

Pansy sat down heavily next to Hermione Granger, who was watching her loser boyfriend Weasley making a fool of himself attempting to dance on the makeshift dancefloor in the Slytherin Commonroom. The party was made up of a bunch of different people from different houses - only a select few were invited. Pansy invited Granger and Draco said they had to invite Harry, so they were forced to invite the third member of the golden squad as well. Of course, once it was obvious Harry wasn’t going to show up Draco made it quite clear that he was upset by insulting Weasley, who immediately started drinking. Hermione wasn’t drinking at all, which is why Pansy had come over to sit with her in the first place. Blaise was wasted and being a bore and Pansy wanted to be entertained.   
“So - Granger - how about a drinking game?” Pansy asks, putting on her best wolfish grin.   
Hermione turns to look at her, “I’m not drinking. I’m really only here to make sure Ron makes it back to Gryffindor Tower in one peice.” she says.   
Pansy rolls her eyes, “Alright then - you don’t have to play. But tomorrow when I ask you what happened will you promise to tell me everything?” Pansy asks.   
Hermione looked unsure, “I suppose - what’s the game?” she asks.   
Now Pansy lets out a full blown smile, “The game is called ‘Potter’ “ she says.   
Hermione ‘s eyebrows rise, “Potter?” she inquires.   
“Every time Draco says something about Potter we all have to drink.” Pansy says. As if on cue Draco walks past them muttering under his breath, “Stupid Potter. Can’t even show up to a party when I invite him.”   
Pansy winks at Hermione and takes a swig from the bottle in her hand.   
Hermoine bites her lip, struggling not to laugh.   
Pansy’s eyes are on Draco’s back, “I’ll go spread the word - tell everyone not to tell Draco.” Pansy says, standing.  
“Yes, we wouldn’t want his father hearing about this.” Hermione says with a giggle. Pansy laughs and moves to follow Draco.   
~ ~ ~  
“Hey Dray - what’s gotcha bummed?” Pansy askes, coming up behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder.   
Draco doesn’t look at her, “He didn’t show up.” he says under his breath so no one else can hear him. Pansy is the only one who knows about his massive crush on Potter and Draco wanted to keep it that way.   
“Who didn’t?” Pansy asks. Draco looks over to see her grinning mischeviously and holding a bottle of firewhiskey that’s already a fourth empty. She’s always like this when she’s drunk - mischevious and playfully incorrigible. Draco cuts a look at Blaise across the room, who is chugging another pint of butterbeer like it’s life’s water. No doubt that’s the problem. Blaise won’t pay any attention to her so she’s going to bother me.  
“Potter.” Draco says, deciding that it’s better to do what she wants.  
With a smile she takes a drink of her whiskey.   
“You know what would make you feel better?” she asks.   
Draco rolls his eyes and takes the bottle from her, “To get drunk?” he asks before taking a swig.  
“I was gonna say to have sex, but that works too.” Pansy says with a smirk.   
Draco rolls his eyes and takes another swig to wash away the image she produced of him and Potter having sex. It was a cock hardening image.   
Pansy laughs and takes her bottle back, “Hey get your own.” she says. Then she turns and disappears into the crowd.  
Draco rolls his eyes and turns to do exactly as she said - get his own booze.   
~ ~ ~  
Two pints of butterbeer and a fourth of a bottle of firewhiskey later Draco saunters over to Hermione and sits down beside her on the side of the couch that isn’t occupied by Weasley, who is so drunk that he doesn’t even frown at Draco when he sits down.   
“So, Granger, why didn’t Potter show up?” he asks, slurring a little.   
As he says it Weasley takes another drink. Draco ignores him.   
“I’m not sure really, but he didn’t really seem in the partying mood today.” Hermione says.  
Draco narrows his eyes at her, “So just because he’s in a bad mood we’re beneath his company?” Draco asks loudly.   
Hermione grimaces, “I don’t think that’s what he-”  
“Potter - how dare he be in a bad mood.” Draco said loudly to himself as he turned away from Hermione. On her other side Ron took another drink - along with everyone else in the room.   
~ ~ ~  
“His eyes are so green.” Draco slurrs heavily into the mirror as he stares at his own unfocused grey eyes.   
“Draco? What are you doing?” Blaise asks, stumbling into the bathroom.   
“So green.” he repeats.  
“Yur eyes are grey Draco.” Blaise says, coming up beside him.  
“I wazn’t talking about me. I was talking about Potter - his eyes are so green - so green - I don’t understand how they could be so green.” Draco says, taking a drink from the bottle on the bathroom counter that is two thirds empty.   
Blaise shakes his head and heads into the loo, muttering about how he wishes he’s brought his drink with him.  
“And his hair!” Draco says.  
~ ~ ~  
Draco stumbles into the Slytherin Common room and is immediately set upon by Pansy, “Draco please stop.” she says.   
“What?” Draco asks.  
“Stop talking about Harry - you’re going to give someone blood poisoning.” she cries.   
Draco shakes his head and then stops when it makes his head spin, “What does me talking about-”  
“Shh!” Pansy slaps her hand over his mouth, “I started a game - a drinking game- but it isn’t funny anymore.” she says, laughing as she starts to cry.  
“What drinking game?” Draco asks.  
Pansy keeps laughing, “Every time you - you say the word Potter - we have to drink-” she says, “But you - you just won’t stop talking about him.”   
Draco stares at her and then around the room. Everyone that had been listening has started to laugh.   
A faint blush works it’s way to Draco’s cheeks, “Fine. You won’t have to hear me talk about him anymore.” he says. Angry, Draco turns and climbs back out of the room, knocking Blaise on his ass as he stumbles past him and back up the hall.   
~ ~ ~  
Draco wanders, chugging the rest of his whiskey as he does. When he finishes it he chucks the bottle in a potted plant and keeps walking. Suddenly he feels hot and his stomach whirls nauseatingly.   
“Need some air.” Draco slurrs to himself as he makes his way to the Astronomy Tower.   
As he climbs the winding stairs his head starts to spin, making his nausea worse.   
Once he gets to the top it doesn’t stop and Draco stumbles to the railing to have something to grab onto until everything stops spinning. However, when he gets there he sees Harry. He can tell it’s him because of the tell-tale messy hair and the wiry body that Draco has stared at so many times.   
“Potter, what’re you doin’ here?” Draco asks, stumbling over to where the raven haired boy is sitting on the rail. Harry turns and looks at Draco, who can feel himself blushing all over.   
Hopefully he can’t see it in the dark.   
“You obviously went to that party.” the dark haired boy smirks.   
Draco grimaces, “You didn’t.” he slurs, hating how sexy the other boy’s smirk is and also wishing he had more liqour - that would probably make him feel better right about now.   
“No - didn’t feel like drinking tonight.” Harry says. His expression is sad and distant and for a moment Draco wanted to be wherever he was.  
He takes a step forward, “Why not?” he asks, ignoring the way the cold rail bites into his hips.  
Harry looks down at him, his expression unreadable in the dark, “Tomorrow is the anniversary of my Parents death.” he says.   
Draco doesn’t know what to say to this so he remains silent. Besides he was afraid that if he opened his mouth now he’d throw up all over the place and that wouldn’t be attractive at all. Of course, now that Draco thought about it, being completely smashed to the point where you can’t even speak properly isn’t very attractive either. Realizing Harry had gone silent, Draco searches for something to say, but comes up blank. By this time his nausea has receded enough for him to speak a little and, without having thought it through properly, he blurts out,  
“Don’t worry- I’ve drunk enough for the both of us.” he says, patting Harry on the shoulder. To his suprise Harry looks over at him and smiles. When he does his eyes sparkle. Draco feels his heart start beating extra hard, his body fills with a tingly, warm feeling, and he doesn’t even care how stupid his grin looks.   
“What are you doing wandering around like this, by the way? Aren’t you afraid of getting caught by a teacher?” Harry asks, moving closer to Draco. The proximity makes Draco’s flush deepen, but he’s no longer thinking about wether or not Harry can see it.   
“I was forced to leave because the others were on the verge of getting alcohol poisoning - apparently.” Draco slurs.  
“Being that insufferable, were you?” Harry asks. He’s still smiling and Draco is kind of glad now that he left the party. Getting to see Harry smile, after seeing him so depressed only moments ago, was almost worth being humiliated at the party.   
“No,” he scoffs, “Pansy started this horrible drinking game and apparently everyone was in on it but me.”   
Harry was still looking at him, it made him feel light-headed to have his attention for so long. And I’m not even bullying him.   
“What was the game?” Harry asks.  
“Apparently - every time I said - Potter - everyone drank. Except Granger, the prude.” Draco slurs, then, realizing what he had said, he turns dark red and starts spluttering,  
“I mean - just - look what you’ve done P-Potter. Messing up my ability to think properly. How dare you.” he says indignantly, slurring even worse that before. He and Harry stare at each other for a moment and then Harry suddenly starts laughing. It’s a glorious laugh that makes his whole face light up. Draco could listen to Harry laugh forever, but at the moment he’s so embarrassed that he folds his arms over the rail and hides his face in them.   
“S’not funny. I’ll never live this down. I’m going to change my name and start wearing a wig. I’ll go into hiding.” he mutters.   
“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t that bad.” Harry says once he stops laughing.  
“It is.” Draco insists.  
Suddenly Harry gets serious.  
“No really, there are worse things.” he says.  
Draco peeks up at him and sees him staring at the stars. If he were sober he would have been able to tell him the constellations, but right now they’re all blurring together and his brain is too muddled to think properly.  
“Like what?” he asks.   
“Like being the reason my parents were murdered.” Harry says.   
His expression is back to the one it was when Draco first showed up in the tower and Draco desperately wants him to smile again, to make any expression other than that one. Suddenly the Slytherin finds himself reaching over and grabbing Harry by the head. He draws him down toward him, his eyes focused on Harry’s green eyes that seem to glow in the dark. The kiss is slow and sweet and when Harry starts kissing him back Draco’s whole body starts feeling hot and his head spins and his knees feel like jelly, but somehow he manages to keep from falling over the railing. When they pull apart Harry stares at him with shocked green eyes.  
“Your parents were murdered because V - Volee-”  
“Voldemort.” Harry supplies.  
“Yes, because he’s a twat and a - and an evil person.” Draco says.   
Harry opens his mouth to say something, but Draco doesn’t get to hear it because just then his stomach rolls. Turning, he leans over the rail just as he starts vomiting up the contents of his stomach. He feels a hand on his back, Harry’s hand, and another on his waist. If he weren’t throwing up he think Harry was making a move on him.   
“Draco, are you okay?” Harry asks. Draco can barely hear him past the rushing sound in his ears, his head has filled with a sort of buzzing static. However, he can’t answer until he’s finished upchucking. Panting he shifts back from the rail. Harry’s arm around his waist tightens, sending strage tingles up and down Draco’s spine. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he says,  
“Fine, m’fine.”  
“You need to go back to the Slytherin dorms and sleep this off.” Harry says insistently.   
Draco looks up at him. The cool breeze feels good on his sweaty forehead. Harry’s green eyes are stern and he knows from looking at them that any arguement would be futile. Besides the idea of laying down sounded pretty good just now.   
“You’re probably right.” he says, but when he straightens up his head spins. If Harry’s hands weren’t still on him he might have fallen over immediately.   
“Come on, I’ll have to carry you.” Harry says suddenly. He moves to kneel in front of Draco, who puts his hand on his shoulder to keep steady. His stomach still felt kind of iffy and the thought of getting a piggy back ride made him nauseous all over again.  
“No.” he says thickly.  
“Yes, Draco, Get on.” Harry says. Draco is so shocked to hear Harry call him by his first name that he obeys him immediately.  
“I’m going to vomit all over you and then have to leave the country because I’ll be so humiliated.” he says. Once on Harry’s back Draco is immediately conflicted about wether or not he wants off. This much contact was messing with what was left of his equilibrium and he wasn’t certain that it felt entirely bad. In fact he was certain that it felt good. Also, when Harry stands Draco gets a horrible rush of vertigo and shoves his face into Harry’s neck to get his head to stop spinning. When he does he gets a strong whiff of strawberry shampoo and cologne mixed with the faint scent of sweat. Intending to tell Harry how horrible he smells, Draco lifts his head a little, but what comes out is,  
“Merlin, Potter, you smell amazing.”   
He’s so embarrassed that he hides his face again.   
“Thank you?” Harry says with a laugh. Suddenly Draco starts being jostled, but when he raises his head to gripe about this he realizes that it’s because Harry is going down the astronomy tower stairs and he lowers his head again without saying anything. At this point he’s fighting agaist his heavy eyelids as he tries not to fall asleep.  
I cannot fall asleep while being carried by Harry. I cannot.   
And yet he yawns. When he does he grumbles,  
“Stupid Potter, making me sleepy. It’s all your fault with your wonderful smell and your - and your smooth steady walk.”  
Harry laughs and the vibrations tickle Draco a little so he smiles too.  
“You know,” Harry says once he stops laughing, “You’re quite cute when you’re drunk.” he says.   
However, at this point Draco is too close to sleep to be properly embarrassed so he just yawns and says,  
“Shut up, Harry.”


End file.
